Underneath The Mask
by badgirlpixie
Summary: Slash Jareth Wolverine


Title: Underneath The Mask Disclaimer : I don't own Jareth (whines) Henson Company has him and I don't own Logan/Wolverine (whines again) Marvel comics has him.  
  
One lovely day at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted Logan (a.k.a. Wolverine) came riding in on the sleek black bike he took when he left the school in search of answers. After this trip of finding nothing he returned somewhat changed. The school had also changed. It didn't have the same warm welcoming it had when he came there after a terrible run in with the bad guys. It was strangely quiet. As he entered he was embraced by Marie, and Storm. As he walked to the professors office Logan was also greeted by Scott. When he walked in the professor smiled broadly.  
" Welcome back Logan. Did you find anything?" asked the professor hopefully.  
"No everything led to a dead end," said Logan sadly.  
"Well we missed you here," said Jean-Gray as she walked in.  
"I missed being here too. trust me," Logan said as he was eyeing Jean.  
"Logan while you were gone I found something else that might help," said the Professor.  
" Any little bit will help," Logan said sitting down.  
" There is a little town in Montana where there used to be a metal working plant owned by the military" said the Professor, " it is deserted now but it might help you from what I understand their records are still there."  
" Well how do I get there," asked Logan.  
"Just hit the road is you really want to be there you will find your way," said Jean, " by the way before you take the bike ask Scott it makes him feel better he has been doing nothing but ranting about it since you took it the first time,"  
" Will do," Logan said sarcastically.  
After he told everyone goodbye Logan grabbed the bike and headed towards Montana. As he followed the road he felt free like his life was meant for this bike and the road. When he finally got there he realized it took him four days. As he reached the town he figured he was supposed to be in he felt awkward. As he drove along he found a small cabin in the woods. Because it was January there was a thick layer of snow on the ground so it made it difficult to ride in. When he entered the cabin Logan noticed a large white and gray owl perched on the windowsill looking into the cabin. When he put his things away Logan lit a fire. After he ate something Logan fell into a warm bed and fell into a deep sleep. While Logan was sleeping peacefully the owl that had been perched on the window sill was now sitting quietly on the table. The owl sat there for a few moments then flew down to the floor and changed into a man. The man wore tight leather pants a white partially buttoned peasant shirt and a long glittering cape with a high collar in the shape of spikes and to complete the getup he wore high leather boots. He had a bony yet handsome face with dark eyes. His light hair was going in all different directions yet it was perfectly shaped. He slowly crossed the room making no noise and watched Logan sleeping.  
He is so gorgeous when he sleeps," said the man. As the man was standing there Logan breathed deeply and stirred. Just as the man was removing his cloak and getting comfortable Logan awoke with a start.  
" Hello who are you and what in the hell are you doing here," asked Logan as he readied himself for any violence that may come about. Logan winced when his claws came out of his white knuckles.  
" Put those things away I am not here to hurt you," said the man with a hint of seduction in his voice.  
" Then answer my question before I run you threw." Said Logan hopping out of bed ready to strike.  
" My name is Jareth and I am the king of the Goblins," he said slowly walking towards Logan.  
" King of the Goblins huh, Well you sure could have fooled me with the clothes and the makeup." Logan said testing the water.  
" I love it when you insult me," Jareth said gliding over to Logan with lust in his eyes.  
" What do you want Jareth." Asked Logan smartly.  
" I want you," said Jareth, " I have watched you from a distance since the day you left Canada and so here I am to make you a part of me."  
" What does that mean ?" Logan asked hesitantly.  
" That means I want to make love to you over and over again," said Jareth running the tips of his fingers over Logan's face.  
" I am feeling very strange right now," Logan said , " like this is meant to be like I should let you make love to me. But I wont I am man and you will not take advantage of me."  
"I will have you one way or another Logan," said Jareth, " when I want something I get it no matter what the cost except the last time I slipped up but this time it isn't going to happen."  
" You will have to kill me first." Said Logan as his claws came out for the second time.  
" That can be arranged dear," said Jareth with a twisted smile.  
They then began to fight. Their fight was fast bloody and destructive. Eventually the battle was taken outdoors. As they were rolling in the snow Logan accidentally stabbed himself in the arm. When they finally came to a stop they were both waist deep in snow. " You are a worthy opponent," Logan said looking deeply into Jareth's eyes. " my god you eyes are so beautiful,"  
Just then Logan leapt on Jareth knocking him down into the snow and kissed him passionately. Logan then began to tear Jareth's clothes from his body and he seduced Jareth. As Logan and Jareth began to kiss and tease each other they became violently passionate and because Jareth wouldn't let a mere mortal be in control he rolled Logan over. And right there in the ice and snow they made violent and passionate love. The next morning they awoke in each other's arms under a warm blanket with the fire dying slowly.  
  
" I love you Jareth," Logan said pushing aside his ice king image.  
" How can you love someone you just met," said Jareth putting on his clothes.  
" Okay so I don't love you but I want to keep fucking you!!!!" said Logan throwing on his clothes and chasing after who was now grabbing his cloak and walking out the door.  
"Trust me there will be more," said Jareth leaving as quickly as he came.  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
